Just For Us
by Kasumiya
Summary: Vegeta grows weary of seeing Chi Chi make Goku feel weak with her be-littling comments so he decides to take care of her... for good. Inspired by Nickelback's Just For but it's not a songfic.


A/N One shot that I might pursue after I'm done with my Truten fic.  
  
Warnings: Hinted yaoi and pre-meditated murder.  
  
Just For Us  
  
Vegeta glared angrily at the black haired woman as she gossiped with his 'wife' at the kitchen table. Bulma bantered on about something or other, he had tuned out their words and concentrated merely on his hatred for the obnoxious shrewd woman.  
  
She had absolute power over the one man he was not strong enough-- not able to defeat. Kakarott.  
He scowled at her so intensely that he felt like she should spontaneously combust at any given moment.  
Oh, how he despised her. If only Goku wasn't so submissively attached to the boarish woman he might snap her neck just to but a cease to her rambling.  
  
Goku came in from the garden where he had been talking to Trunks and Goten and Chi Chi turned to him and shouted, "And you!" He blinked and stared back, oblivous to what he could possibly have done.  
  
"When do YOU ever do anything for this family? All you ever do is fight. You're practically worthless!"  
  
"Oh, come now, Chi Chi. How many times has he saved the world for his family and friends?" Replied Bulma in Goku's defence. The dark haired saiyain simply stood with a bewildered and more so hurt look gracing his normally cheerful face. Chi Chi scoffed. "That's his excuse for everything. 'I did it for you.' Well did I ask him to go put my Gohan's life at risk to defeat Cell, something he couldn't even do himself?"  
  
"He had to have an eleven year old boy do it for him. Some hero. And how could you forget him putting our sons up against that monster, Buu?? Poor Trunks and Goten were only children, not even ten years old yet and he faces them up against a monstrosity like that? Our sons could've died."  
  
Goku still stood, silent, his head hung low as if Chi Chi spoke the truth and he was wrong for saving the earth so many times, if not by himself than with the help of his children. Vegeta growled none too quietly.  
How could that woman make the strongest man in the universe feel so weak?  
  
"Or he could've sat idly by while the whole planet was destroyed, you stupid bitch." Chi Chi shot Vegeta a fiery glare but he shrugged it off. "It amazes me how clueless you are, talking to him as if he's never lifted a finger for you or this pathetic planet. He should have left you years ago."  
  
Bulma and Goku stared at him as Vegeta stormed off. Astonished that he had just spoken up in Goku's defence, all conversation came to a halt. Chi Chi growled. "Hmph. Let's go, Goku. This family hasn't got any decency at all since HE became a part of it."  
  
Bulma stared at her with wide eyes. "What-- did you just say?" The black haired woman crossed her arms across her chest. "You heard me. If you were going to marry such trash you could've at least stuck with that cheating man-whore, Yamcha."  
  
Bulma stammered for a response but she was too angry. "Get out! Get out of my house right now, you-  
you cold hearted wench. I won't sit here and listen to you berate everyone I care about. Vegeta was right."  
Goku stared. Now that's a sentence you didn't hear from Bulma's mouth too often.  
  
Chi Chi shouted for Goten, who pleaded to stay, but she grabbed him by the arm and led him out the front door, which she was sure to slam.  
  
Vegeta watched them leave from an upstairs window then turned away to fume. Now, why did I stick up for him? Why should I care if he's berated by that bitch? HE married her. It's his own fault. The saiyain prince glowered at the wall. He knew he felt something for Goku and the more he thought about it the less it presented itself as sympathy.  
  
But that woman... Vegeta nodded to himself. It had to be done. He would be rid of her and it would be all the better in the end for Kakarott.  
  
The next day he called Goku and told him to meet him in their usual sparring place, thousands of miles away from his home where he would not be able to tell if the woman's ki dissapeared. Goten and Trunks went to the park to play and Gohan and Videl were gone to America with Pan for a short vacation.  
  
After he was sure Goku was a great distance away he stealthily snuck into the house and behind ChiChi,  
who was standing at the kitchen sink. He was so close that he was sure she could feel his presence, his breath upon her neck but she stood, humming lightly to herself as she washed the vegetables from their garden.  
  
"Woman, it is time you paid for your intolerable cruelty." He whispered. Chi Chi jumped and spun on her heel to face him but he had her backed against the counter, his arms on either side of her, blocking her chance at escape."Vegeta, what--" He growled and the very aura that surounded him silenced her.  
  
"It is time, you will no longer be-little the man I've grown accustomed to despising. Only I shall make him feel sorrow, pain, as well as pleasure and joy." There was a crazed sheen to Vegeta's eyes that made Chi Chi start to panic.  
  
"What are you talking about, you sadistic freak?" She spat. Vegeta put his hands around her neck, and gently squeezed. "He's mine, now. There is nothing that will keep me from what I want."  
  
Chi Chi glanced at the kitchen knife that lay merely inches away on the counter but Vegeta caught the quick glance and tightened his grip. Her hands came up to claw at his hands and he decided he couldn't allow it. Evidence, he thought.  
  
He threw her to the ground, pinning her arms with his knees and choking her, enjoying the feeling of such supremacy, enjoying as her wicked little life force faded to nithing. She writhed beneath him, fighting with all her will but she was simply over-powered. He gave her neck a final squeeze, certain she was dead, and the he snapped her neck.  
  
"I did this for us, Kakarott. Just for us."  
  
He then, calmy, picked up the visa-phone and called Bulma at work. "Hello, B--" Vegeta cut her off.  
  
"Fucking Christ, woman. She's dead. Kakarott's shrew of a wife. I just walked in and found her like this."  
Bulma's eyes grew wide. "W-what? How? Why were you there in the first place? What?" Vegeta held up a hand to silence her. "Her neck's been broken. I was here to yell at Kakarott. He was supposed to meet me to spar and never showed so I came here... and found her..." Bulma buried her face in her hands and let out a sob.  
  
"God, Vegeta you have to go find Goku. This is going to kill him. He doesn't know which way's up without her nagging at him." Vegeta scoffed. "I hate to say it, onna, but he's alot smarter than you realize or give him credit." Bulma nodded and whispered, "I'll be right there." And she hung up.  
  
Vegeta cackled and wandered into the bedroom, idly pulling a sheet off the bed to cover the woman with.  
With that he took off to the island where Goku no doubt waited. He arrived panting. "Kakarott... I--" But Goku cut him off. "Where where you, Vegeta? You told me to meet you here at one. It's two." Vegeta growled. "I said eleven, baka, but that's not important. When you didn't show I went to your house to see what was taking you so long and I found her. You wife... she's dead."  
  
"WHAT?" Goku yelled, grabbing Vegeta's hand, a guesture he secretly relished, and transporting them to the humble Son dwelling. He walked in the door quickly only to be stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Chi Chi?" He called, perhaps thinking it all a cruel joke then he tossed aside the sheet to see his wife's face, frozen in horror. "Chi Chi, no!" He shouted, gathering her limp body in his arms and cradling her close to his chest.  
  
Vegeta felt a momentary pang of guilt as Goku burst into sobs and he put his hand on Goku's shoulder,  
the nicest guesture he could manage at the moment. "I'm...... sorry, Kakarott." He whispered. Goku's sobs were silenced for a moment as he stared in disbeleif at Vegeta's sympathetic words. He placed his dead wife back on the floor and began to sob again as he stood to face Vegeta.  
  
"If only... if I had been here ten minutes before then..." Vegeta shook his head, smiling inside at how well he was acting. "Then you wouldn't be bawling like a baby." He said in his normal bras voice. Goku's lip quivered and he threw his arms around the smaller man. Vegeta hesitantly returned the embrace, now grinning inside.  
  
A week later at the funeral Vegeta stood by Goku's side as Bulma comforted the children and the various Z senshi stood silent as the preacher spoke. Goku leaned against Vegeta for support and the shorter sai-  
yain squeezed Goku's hand. "It'll all be over soon, Kakarott." He whispered.  
  
TBC OO A/N If I get some good reviews I might just add a bit and turn this into a story as opposed to a one shot,  
something I'm not very good at. XX 


End file.
